New Arrivals
by Manofaction789
Summary: Terry and George have been best friends since forever and soon they will discover their true feelings for each other. Its gonna be hectic because as soon as they do they get pulled into a whole new world. One that you'd have only thought could exist in fairy tales. How will they get home? Will they be able to? This story has OC/OC and Eragon/Saphira. Also my first Fan Fic ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Terry was trying to figure out how she was gonna tell her best friend and her secret love how she felt,but she couldnt find the words or the right thing to say. Terry is 17 now and she is trying to ask George to always had feeelings for George that she couldnt quite explain until they grew older. The day she realized she was in love with George was when he first defended her from a school bully in eighth grade.

* **Flash Back** *

It was just like any other day and Terry was walking to class as usual when disaster struck. **SMACK!** She wasnt watching where she was going and she ran smack into the school bully Tyrone. She realized her mistake to late and Tyrone shoved her to the floor and her books flew everywhere.

" Watch were your going NERD! " he yelled at her. She began to say she was sorry but Tyrone wouldnt have it.

" I don't wanna hear your lame apologies " he sneered and leaned down and smacked her. " I wanna hear you beg. " She began to tear up and just when she was gonna start begging like her life depended on it Tyrone was lifted and thrown to the floor. What amazed her more was that George was the one to do it.

" Dont you ever touch her again, " George threatened. " or it will be your worst mistake." George turned to Terry and gave her a brief smile which made her heart rate sky rocket.

" You alright T? " he asked " he didnt hurt you did he? " Terry managed to shake her head no and smile back. George then returned his attention to Tyrone who had rose to his feet again.

" Your gonna regret that George, " He said, " I'm gonna put you down and make her watc..." he never got to finish his sentence because George nailed him right in his face. As Tyrones head hit the floor George yelled. 

" IF YOU EVER MESS WITH TERRY AGAIN I'LL END YOU " he roared in rage. Terry couldn't help but smile. George was keeping his promise to protect her. Her face grew red as she thought ' God that was hot' and then she thought ' wait no i can't think that he's my best friend'. While she was fighting with herself Tyrone got back to his feet blood soaking his face. George had broke his hand rose to his face in shock his eyes went wide.

" I'll never mess with her again" he said holding his nose," I'll stay away from her."

" Apologize to Terry for shoving her" George commanded. " Or I'll break your leg." 

" Im terribly sorry for what i did, it was very wrong of me to shove you" Tyrone said.

Terry giggled as Tyrone ran to the office with a crowd behind him and when George helped her to her feet her heart swelled with something she didnt yet understand.

" You ok T. " He asked. This nickname she came to love for it was given to her by him when they were little because he couldnt say her name right when they first met. She smiled to him and gave him a big hug.

" Yea, I'm fine George I should have watched were i was going." she said. George smiled and walked her to class.

~ Later on that night

As Terry was getting ready for bed she couldnt help but think back to earlier that day. She blushed at how she remembered her best friend stand up for her. ' i wonder if he ever thinks about me? ' she stopped ' Of course he does im his best friend ' but she knew what she was really thinking to herself. ' Does he ever think of me as more then his best friend? ' She began to ponder this as she laid down on her bed. Then she thought ' I wonder if he finds me pretty? ' so she got up and walked to her bathroom mirror to examine herself in the mirror closely.

Terry wasnt very bad looking actually. She may not have the body of a popular girl but she looked strikingly beautiful. She let her aurburn hair out of its ponytail and let it fall to her shoulders. She then turned slightly to get a look at herself. She was wearing a black t-shirt that complimented her slim figure and she had on some skinny jeans that hugged her legs tightly but shown that she had thin legs. ' Well i have the body but what about my face? ' she then turned her attention to how her face looked. She had a sharp chin with slim cheeks and thin lips. Her eyes were a very light green which she loved very much. ' I do look pretty ' she thought ' but is it good enough for George? ' she then walked back to her room and plopped on her bed face first.

" He probably doesn't even see me as more than a friend " she said aloud to herself. " He probably likes someone else." but she grew more determined the more she thought about it to make him hers someday. Even if it took her all of her high school career.

* **Flash back end ***

Terry is standing outside of George's house and she is about to knock when the door opens before she can. When the door opens Terry catches her breath. George is standing in front of her with out a shirt on in his pajama bottoms. She couldnt help but stare at Georges trimmed but not to muscular body as her face flushed with heat. George looks at her and smiles.

" Hey," he says " My eyes are up here." As he reaches out and pushes Terrys chin up. She contained the shudder that tried to escape her. She looked in those deep sea blue eyes and almost got swept away in them.

" I know " she says changing the subject and quickly looking back down " you seem to be gaining weight ". This was an obvious lie but it threw George off.

" I am? " he asked. As he began to look down at himself Terry flushed as she couldnt help but look him over again. His arms were a little muscular but not overly so like most football players had. His sandy blonde hair was all curled and mopped out on his head. She tried not to think of his lips but God she couldnt help it. She wanted to kiss those lushes red lips of his.

" I'm just teasing," she said. " you actually look pretty nice ". ' and hansome as all of heaven ' she thought. George reddened a bit but Terry didnt notice.

" What are you doing here?" he asked trying to lose the flush in his cheeks. " its eight o'clock on a Thursday."

'It's now or never' she thought " I came to talk to you about something " She simply stated. " May i come in it's freezing out here" she said grabbing her arms in a mock shiver. George grabbed her and began to rub his arms up and down her back and arms. They both flushed crimson.

" Come in an get warmed up, " he said " have you eaten yet? My mom just made dinner."

" No, I havent eaten yet," she said. " I would love to join you."

They entered his house and he shut the door behind her. She instinctively grabbed his arm and pulled him to the kitchen. Once there she pulled into a seat next to hers just as Mrs. Corsiers brought out their dinner. Little did Terry know that George had planned the dinner for Terry so he could ask her something very important.

 **Authors note: This chapter mainly focused on Terry but now were are going to focus on both of them. AND if you were wondering yes George likes Terry but I havent yet came up with why he likes her yet. ROAD BLOCK as we call it but i shall have it in the chapter. Plus there will be a major plot twist later on. ( you can only guess cant you guys? ) Anyway TOOOTAAAAALLS!**

 **P.S. Dont forget to review and and follow!**

 **~ Manofaction**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they entered his home George couldnt help but remember when he first fell for the fine girl sitting next him at his dinner table.

* **Flash Back ***

George is in his room crying into his heres a knock at his door but he just ignores the mother pokes her head in and looks over at him with a sad look on her face.

" George sweety i made dinner," she started. " You should come eat honey."

" Just go away mom," he cried. " I dont wanna be bothered." So his mother did the only thing she could think of...she called Terry.

" He wont leave his room and he wont eat" she said worriedly " Could you please come and talk to him, you are his best friend he'll only listen to you."

" I'll try Mrs. Corsiers," she said " she really broke his heart."

Terry ran as fast as she could to Georges house and when she got there she found Georges mother letting her in and leading her upstairs. Mrs.C opened his door to let Terry in and said " Honey, you have a visitor."

" Whoever it is tell them to go away." was all George could say.

" Now thats no way to treat your best friend " Terry said back. 

" Terry?"he asked. " You shouldnt see me like this." She walked over and sat on his bed. She reached down and grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

" No matter how you look or what happens i am here George im here for you" she said " i always will be here for you." He pondered these words and sat up to look at her. God she was beautiful he thought. He looked in to her seaweed colored eyes and almost got lost in them. ' What is happening to me? ' He was starting feel affections for Terry right then but being George as George just lost his girlfriend Marrisa for the quaterback of his high school football team he wasn't quite sure why he felt this way.

" She cheated on me." he whispered.

" She didnt love you then," Terry said. She was oblivious to how George felt and he almost lost his temper. He realized though that she was right.

" i loved her though..." he mumbled. " She was like my everything the light to my darkness."

" Well you'll find another light to aid you through this darkness" she said. At those words George realized two things 1. He was absoulutely starving from not eating and 2. He might have just found that light to his darkness. He dried his eyes and squeezed Terrys hand.

" Your right I'll not give in to this." He stated with happiness. " I'll find a new light and i hope this time she wont fade away." but he had already found her and he wanted Terry to be that light because she was already that light he just had to reach it. Terry smiled back and let go of his hand blushing.

" It's about time you came to your senses" she said still smiling " I was afraid you were gonna go all Rambo on the QB later on." To be honest he was but he had found out that Marissa wasnt right for him. He nodded and asked her to stay awhile seems how she was already there. She did and after Goerge ate his dinner they played video games all night. He was happier then he had ever been because he knew now he had found the girl of his dreams.

* **End Flash Back ***

He admired her and she him. As they sat through dinner his mother noticed that every so often they would gaze at each other with pure admiration and love. His mother told them she was gonna go and read in the living room if she needed them. They both looked up and nodded at her. As she left George cleared his throat this drew Terry's full attention to him.

" I-i-i-i was uuhh wondering " George began to get nervous and Terry giggled at this because George never ever stuttered and very rearely got nervous. She looked up at his deep blue eyes again letting them take her in. 

" Yeeeees?" she asked with a bright smile. ' Oh My Gosh he's gonna ask me to prom! ' she squealed in her head..

" would you like t-t-t to go..."

" Yes " she cut him off getting closeer to him. " what ever it is you know I'll say yes." her heart began to hammer in her chest. Georges did too and he started to get really nervous. ' Does she already know what im gonna ask? Screw it.'

" Willyougotopromwithmeandbemygirlfriendaswell! " he said in rapid succession. He couldnt believe Terry's reaction. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his head and brought his head into a very passionate kiss. He was surprised at this motion and just couldnt believe it when she did it. Terry was more surprised at what George did. He wrapped his arms around Terry's waist and kissed back deepening the kiss. Terry the closed her eyes and turned her head slightly. They pulled away 2 minutes later out of breath.

" Does that answer your question? " she huffed.

" More then you know," he said. " Mind if we do it again?" She didnt complain and this time George brought her in and kissed her with more passion then the last one. She closed her eyes and got of her chair and hopped into his lap with out breaking apart. When they pulled apart again they stared into each others eyes feeling the love between them deepen. George then said.

" You have no idea how long i wanted to kiss those lips of yours do you?"

" Hmmm?"

" Atleast two years "

" Not as long as me " she said. " Ive wanted to do that for three years."

" What stopped you? " he asked. She chuckled and shrugged and he didnt push her for details. They then heard a little squeal come from behind them. They turned and blushed pure crimson when they saw Georges mother in the door way with a camera.

" I knew you to would get together eventually," she started " Ever since you were both little i knew you both would get together someday. It just took a while longer then i expected. " She then turned and walked of the door way with a little souvenier of the night. George facepalmed himself and Terry just giggled hysterically.

" I think we should get out of here before your mom embarasses you any further." she chuckled. He just nodded and they detangled from each other. After he got dressed again George grabbed his keys from the counter and told his mom he was going out with Terry. He then grabbed her hand which made her blush and they walked to his truck. He opened the door for her and helped her in. He then walked to the other side and hopped in and started the truck and Terry grabbed his hand he blushed this time. He put his truck in reverse and they pulled out to enjoy the night for it was still young.

 **Authors note: Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter its a little longer then the first and they should only get longer as more ideas swarm my head. Spoiler the major plot twist will appear later on ive decided and i hope you enjoy it. TOOOOOOTALLS!**

**~ Manofaction**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As he drove George never let his hand leave Terry's and every so often he'd look at her to see her just looking at him lovingly. They drove under a very clear night sky. The moon was bright and the stars were brilliantly sparkiling on the new lovers. George drove them to the park where they first met. He pulled his truck over and hopped out to open Terry's door. She hopped out and he grabbed her hand and they walked through the gate enjoying the night. They didnt speak for they were scared if they did they would both wake up from a great dream. That is until George did the unexpected.

" I love you," he said looking at her an gazing into her emerald eyes." You became the new light to my darkness." Terry blushed and became wide eyed. He then leaned over and kissed her as deeply and as passionately as he could not holding back anymore of his love for closed her eyes and let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck again. He put one hand around her waist and reached the other up to cup her left cheek. The kiss lasted about ten seconds but it felt like ages to them. As they pulled away they rubbed their noses together and put there foreheads together gazing at each other.

" I love you too," she responded. " I have for a long time. I never could tell you though because i was scared i'd either drive you away or you didnt return my feelings" she began to tear up. " and when you started dating Marissa it felt as though a stake was driven through my heart. I thought she would steal you from me and I'd never get to own your heart." I tear rolled down her cheek and George wiped away with hand. " Please, tell me this isnt a dream" she said.

" This is no dream i assure you, T " he said. " And no one could steal me from you no matter who it is. I knew deep down that me and Marissa would never truly be together forever. The day you came over after we broke up was the best day of my life because i realized that you were the only one for me. I wasnt gonna give up on you a day after that not ever." Terrys heart swelled at this revelation. She leaned against Georges chest and brought her hands to it. George wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. " You know I love you right,T?" he asked. " and its only gonna grow deeper for you." She looked up into his sea blue eyes again.

" I love you too " she said. " I've loved you since you stood up to Tyrone back in eighth grade when he shoved me." George leaned down and whispered in her ear.

" I actually think I've loved you since then but I just didnt know it then. When he shoved you i felt like tearing his head off his shoulders. Plus, I promised i would always protect you from everything that could cause you harm." She blushed at this statement. He pulled away and smilled at her. He then released her from their hug and grabbed her hand. He led her to the big oak tree in the middle of the park. They stopped at its base and George pulled Terry down to the ground with him. She landed on his chest and they both laughed with each other. When all had calmed down Terry laid her head down on Georges chest as he stroked her hair.

" You know its beautiful out tonight," he whispered," Its almost as beautiful as the girl in front of me." She looked at him and smiled because she knows he isnt messing with her. George was a pretty serious guy and rarely joked around. Thats what Terry loved about him he was always serious which made it easier to pick on him.

" I hope this night doesnt end," she whispered," cause im afraid its all a dream."

" Terry," He said." if this were a dream in what way would be the easiest to wake you up?" She knew it was to good to be true.

" Pinch me i gue...OUCH! " she wasnt paying any attention and George slyly pinched her side. ' Its really not a dream ' she thought and snuggled even closer to him.

" Told you." he said.

" ooooooo bite me " she snapped back. So he did, he bit her right on her neck softly but not to soft. She smacked him on the forehead.

" i didnt mean literally," she snapped blushing like mad.

" I could tell," he chuckled, " I'm just having a little fun." She sighed and laid her head back down. She cant fight him no matter how hard she tried. George knew he had won again but he felt bad for always winning against her. 

" I'm sorry ,T " he said. " I'm just really happy that I'm finally yours."

" I'm happy i'm yours, BumbleBear " she chuckled relishing at how he looked when she said his new nickname. He liked the name but he had to show that he didnt so Terry could feel as though she finally won. She thought she did win but George knew better. As they lay there Terry fell asleep in Georges arms like she always wanted. George knew it was getting late and he didnt want to take Terry home that night. So he called Mr. Reed and asked if she could stay the night for that night and he'd take her to school that morning. He said it was alright but he better have his daughter back after school. George agreed and hung up taking Terry to his truck for the ride back to his house. He couldnt help but smile when she mumbled about him in her sleep. She was an angel when she slept he thought. When they pulled in she woke up and asked him why where they back at his house. He just simply said she was staying the night and walked her in and told his mom.

" Ok just dont stay up to late" she stated. " you both have school tomorrow." They both tiredly agreed and walked to his room. He let Terry have his bed and he grabbed a pillow and blanket and laid on the floor. As he lay there he couldnt help but think about what he and Terry were gonna do about there relationship. He didnt think he would get this far and plus Prom Was Saturday!. ' Ovei what am i gonna do ' he thought. Terry was in a similar state lying above on his bed. She couldnt believe they were finally together after years of wanting him she finally got him. Although she was a little scared that she would hurt him but she believed she wouldnt.

" Hey T? " George asked.

" Yea " Terry replied.

" Wanna catch a movie tomorrow? " he asked.

" I'd love to " she said. Before you knew it they both were sound asleep.

~ Two hours later

Terry woke with a fright and she was shaking all over. She dreamed that George had been killed and she was hopeless to stop it. She looked over and saw him fast asleep. She wanted to feel his strong arms around her again and she cralwed out his bed and eased herself into his arms.

" Hey " George said and he felt her shaking " You have a nightmare?" She shook her head and snuggled closer. He wrapped her tighter in his embrace and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

" No more of those then" he whispered " i've got you now and nothing is gonna happen so go to sleep. Its ok ive got you just go to sleep." Terry felt herself getting drowsy and just as she about to fall asleep

" I love you Bumblebear," she said. " More then ever before." she felt him chuckle a little and as she about to fall totally asleep she heard him whisper to her.

" I love you too, Cuddlebug." and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 **Authors Note: I'm loving the pace ive set for this book. At the rate i'm going and if ideas stay fresh in my mind i should have a chapter typed everyday. Ive decided to let George have my nickname as his and by the way the Major Plot twist later is coming soon. Its going to happen after their prom ive decided. Anyway not to give to much away hope you enjoy. TOOOOOOOTAAAAAAALLS!**

 **~Manofaction**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Georges alarm clock went off he slowly tried to roll over but felt something in his arms. He slowly peeked out one eye and found Terry in his arms. He couldnt believe it, last night wasnt a dream he actually got the girl of his dreams last night. He slowly lifted one arm and turned the alarm clock off. He then gently shook Terry to wake her up. She opened her eyes and looked into Georges sea blue eyes.

" Hey " She said.

" Hey " he replied. " You sleep well? " She nodded and rubbed her nose against his and kissed his cheek.

" I did when i slept in your arms, Bumblebear." She said. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He then got up and walked to his bathroom down the hall to change glancing back and giving her his signature goofy grin. She squealed in delight ' He's finally mine! ' she thought happily sitting up. " I cant wait to tell King and Steve! " she squealed like a twelve year old. She sighed a happy sigh and stood up and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

While she was eating George came in and grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet. He grabbed some cereal off the top of the fridge and sat next to Terry. He poured his cereal into his bowl and looked over at Terry who was just staring at him with a blank look on her face.

" Hey T? " He asked. " you ok ? "

" huh? Oh hehe yea " She replied a little embarrassed. " I still cant believe that you know...your mine still. " George chuckled he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his lap.

" Of course you have me," he replied, " you've always had me. It just took me forever to see it. Dont worry either im not going anywhere." Terry looked at George and he at her. She brought both her hands to his cheeks and pulled him in for a tender kiss. He kissed back and then Terry pulled away,

" You better cause i aint letting you go anymore. " she whispered in his ear.

" I dont plan on leaving ever " he whispered back " You mean to much for me to leave you." She giggled and got up and went back to her seat to finish her breakfast. As George finished his they headed out the door to his truck to head to school. On the way there they stopped at Terrys so she could change her clothes real quick.

" Your mom told me what happened last night " said Mr. Reed sternly while they were waiting for Terry " and i have to say..." 'Oh crap hes gonna dissapprove of it' thought George cringing. "...i approve" He said softening up and smiling.

" Sir i know you dont appro...wait whaaaaa? " George said in astonishment.

" I approve " He said with a bigger smile. " I've never seen her any happier then when shes with you. Its a fathers dream to see his child happy with someone they can love the rest of their lives. She has found that one i like the way you fight for her and protect her from everything that can harm her. Especially the school bullies" he chuckled " i cant believe you beat Tyrone he was like three times your size! "

" He shoved Terry, " George simply stated " I saw red when he did and almost tore his head off."

" Thats why your perfect for Terry " Mr. Reed continued. " You wont ever hurt her and you will always be there as she will for you. So i approve because you two are what you each need to live happily." Just as Terry came in Mr. Reed finshed speaking to George and gave him his blessing for them to be together. Terry went ecstatic and couldnt help but nearly tackle hug her father. She then grabbed Georges arm telling her dad they were gonna be late if they didnt hurry.

When they got back to the truck and hopped in Terry reached over and kissed Georges cheek and interlaced their fingers together. George just smiled and pulled out of the drive way and headed to the school.

~ **Twenty minutes later**

When they pulled in they were greeted by their two other friends King and Steve. These two were the only openly same sex couple in the school and they werent afraid to show it in fact as they were getting out of the truck Steve kissed King on his cheek making him blush. George shivered because he thought it was weird and Terry just awwwwed like always. As they drew closer King asked the question that was on both of their minds.

" So," he began, " Did you ask the question? "

" No i never did, " she said. " because he asked me! "

" Thats great, " exclaimed Steve, " we both knew it was gonna happen eventually! "

" Were we the only ones who didnt see it happening? " asked George.

" Pretty much " Steve and King said at once smiling. Just then the school bell rang and King and Steve ran to their classes yelling back to the new couple. " See you guys after school! "

" Sure thing! " Terry yelled back and turning to George. " We better get our slow butts to class too. " As she turned to walk away George caught her hand and pulled her back. Terry yelped in surprise but it quickly dissappeared when George kissed her tenderly.

" I'll walk you there " He smiled

" ok. " she said dazed. George only chuckled and started walking her to class. As they drew near her class the worst thing that could happen happened. The school's biggest jerk Shawn pushed George away from Terry.

" Hey sweet thang, " he said. " What do you say we catch a movie just you and me? " he pulled terry to him and she slapped him.

" I have a boyfriend. " She stated. " Plus there was no way i was EVER gonna go on a date with you." Shawn made two fatal flaws just then. He smacked Terry and then called her a whore. George could only see red as he rose back to his feet. Shawn looked at George and smirked.

" What are you loo..." And again someone couldnt finsh their sentence because George punched him square in the mouth. Shawn fell to the floor and George jumped on him and grabbed his shirt.

" That was for calling her a whore, " He said as he pulled his fist back again. " and this is for slapping my girlfriend." George put all of strength into the punch and hit him sqaure underneath the jaw. All that could be heard was a loud crack as Shawns jaw broke. George stood up and walked to where Terry was standing and grabbed her chin she was crying and had a large bruise on her right cheek. Georges anger tried to surface again but he kept it down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and took her to the office leaving an unconscious Shawn on the floor.

~ **Five minutes later**

After Terry calmed down and pulled herself out of Georges tender hug she explained to the principal what happened.

" After he smacked me George punched him in the mouth then underneath the jaw." she explained.

" I see, " said the school principal. " now seems how your one of our best students George im gonna let you off with a warning this time, but next you will be suspended. You are both excused. " George and Terry left the office and were walking to their next hour which they had together. Half way there Terry stopped and squeezed Georges hand which caused him to stop.

" Terry? " he asked " you ok i know i shouldnt have did wha..." He was stopped by her jumping her hands wrapping around his neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. George was shocked to say the least. Normally she scalded him for fighting and now she was kissing him for one. As she pulled away he looked absolutly puzzled.

" What was that for? you usually yell at me for fighting. " he said

" I know but..." she said looking into his deep blue eyes again and he into her emerald green ones again. " You did what only a true boyfriend would do if they touched his girlfriend. " she smiled and he smiled back and he reached down and whispered in her ear.

" No i did what i'd do for the only person im going to love for the rest of my life. " She blushed really deeply and kissed him again. When they pulled away they walked to class and enjoyed the rest of their school day never not thinking of each other.

 **A.N. : Ok so another chapter or two and i believe i can then put the Major Plot twist in. Anyway hope you guys are enjoying so far and thank you for reading what ive written so far. Hope you guys stick around cause its gonna get interesting really fast. TOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAALLS**

 **~ Manofaction**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer*: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle nor will I ever. All credit goes to Christopher Paolini enjoy guys!**

As soon as the bell rang Terry and George met up with King and Steve. George decided to invite them to the movies with them that night. They agreed and ran to their bus holding hands and smiling the whole way. George chuckled and grabbed Terrys hand and took her to his truck.

" I can't wait! " squealed Terry. " Our first date! "

" It wont be the last either. " chuckled George. Terry leaned over and rubbed her nose against his then kissed him. He reached over and grabbed her hand. They headed over to her house and dropped her off so she could get ready she really wanted to surprise George. He then proceeded home to get ready himself. As five o'clock rolled around George pulled into Terry's and got a huge shock. Terry was wearing a skirt, a pink frilly skirt and this shocked George beyond belief. She never wore skirts it was always jeans and here she is wearing a pink skirt and a pink jacket with a black tank top. ' Atleast she is wearing her usual tank top ' he thought.

" Ok why are you wearing that skirt? " he asked. " we arent going to a dance are we? "

" I wanted to make it special, " she stated, " it is our first date. What you don't like it? " She frowned but George smiled and said.

" You look beautiful even without a skirt but you look extra extravagent in that skirt." He made her turn red as a tomato at those words. She ran an hopped in his truck looking at what he was wearing. He was in a Hollywood undead t-shirt with black jeans and had his blonde hair combed down flat.

" You look handsome," she smirked. " Even though you didnt bother to button your pants." he looked down and quickly turn beet red at realizing he forgot that. Terry burst out laughing and she couldnt help but reach over and stroke his hair.

" You do look handsome though " she smirked. " my big old BumbleBear " He smiled at his nickname.

" I love you Cuddlebug, " he smiled and cupped her cheek. " Now lets go meet King and Steve. " She smiled and simply said

" I love you too." she said. They drove off to me the other two love birds at the theater.

~ **Thirty mintues later**

As they pulled into the theaters parking lot they saw Kings Prius in a space close to the building. They were sitting in the spot next to it reserving it for them. Yea an interesting scene they were making out when the pulled up.

" Hey," George hollered." Mind if we park here?" They pulled apart their red faces hid by the black night. King ran to his car and jumped in to hide his embarrassment. Steve just nodded and moved out of the way letting George park.

" sorry about that." Steve said. " Got caught up in the heat of the moment."

" Dont be, " Said Terry " We do it all the time." George chuckled and leaned down and kissed Terry. Steve had a shocked look on his face and King whistled from the car. George and Terry chuckled at this and walked in side. Steve and King followed close behind holding hands and making jokes about the new couple. They got to the ticket both and ordered their tickets. George and Terry bought theres for a horror film. King and Steve bought theres for a cheesy romance/comedy. During one of the scenes of the horror movie Terry screamed and began to tremble and cry. George picked her up and carried he bridal style to the truck.

" Whats wrong cuddlebug something scare you?" George asked worriedly.

" Uh-huh" she nodded." When that guy murdered her boyfriend in front of her it made me think. What if that where to happen to you? I wouldnt be able to go on and fight or anything. I'd die right there with you." she was trembling and crying. George kissed away her tears and looked at her and smiled.

" Theres nothing like that ever gonna happen to me," He stated. " Even if the guy was that scary i'd still fight him to make sure you stayed safe." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. " Nothing will happen to me i promise and if anything like it does. Promise me you'll stay strong for me." She looked up into his into his blue eyes once again and promised him. Instead of returning to the movie they decided to wait it out in the parking lot for Steve and King. After about another hour or so Steve came out with King both grinning like mad and chuckling here and there. As they aprroached the truck though they saw Terry and George in his truck sleeping. Both being the tricksters they were they walked over and screamed on either side of the truck which they both regretted because both doors on either opened and smacked both in the face. One had the apologetic Terry and the other well...

" KING YOU LITTLE PRICK I"LL KILL YOU! " George was seething mad because they scared Terry to near death.

" We're sorry" Exclaimed Steve.

" We didnt know Terry was feeling like that! " wailed King. George was gonna tear each of them a new one but Terry calmed him with a tight hug and tender kiss.

" George these are our friends we dont fight our friends. " She whispered in his ear. " Especially not these two their not in shape like you. " Of course she was right. Steve was a smaller kinda heavier set guy had a bit of a gut on him with black hair and a childish face. King was small too but he was thin and had glasses with Reddish hair with colorful highlights. Georges anger subsided.

" We are truly sorry " King said.

" yea " Steve agreed. " If we'd a known how frieghtened Terry was at the time we wouldnt have done it."

" its fine," George said. " You two were just trying to have a little bit of fun with us. But i kindly ask to refrain from doing it again, Understand?" Both nodded their heads. It was getting late and it was a bit of a drive home so Terry and George bid their friends good bye and headed for home.

" Hey George? " Terry asked.

" Yea , T? " asked George in return.

" Can we pull over? " she asked " I wanna sleep in the truck with you tonight. "

" We are almost home though, " George said. " Why do you wanna stay in the truck with me? " She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

" I really just wanna stay in here with you tonight because i dont wanna go home and i dont wanna stay with you at your place so i figure we just pull over. Its late anyway my dad will think you brought me to your place and same with you mom only to my dads." George pondered this and agreed.

" Just nothing to serious. " he said. She huffed but agreed and he pulled the truck on to a dirt road and pulled over. George always has spare blankets in his truck and pillows too. So they set up a make shift bed in the back and laid down. They laid in each others arms and stared at the stars. George looked over at Terry and admired her for what she was. His best friend, his girlfriend, and his happiness. She was everything to him and he would do anything for her. When he turned his head back to the stars Terry looked and admired him. He was her shield and nothing could break him. She admired his will to fight for the things he loved and found intellegent ways to solve problems. In her eyes he was perfect. Nothing mattered to them at that moment in time and they laid there soaking all that was each other. As they began to fall asleep George leaned over and kissed Terry for the millionth time since they started dating. When he pulled away he looked into her emerald green eyes and whispered

" I love you "

" I love you too " she whipered back. They then fell asleep in each others arms. They didnt know that when they next woke up everything was about to change.

 **A.N. : Another chapter done guys hope your enjoying cause this is where it gets interesting. Anyway im glad for all you readers who enjoyed the Inheritance Cycle and wanna read my story for without Christopher Paolini and this series i wouldnt have been inspired to right. Anyway enjoy the rest of my story guys. TOOOOOOOOOOOOTALLS!**

 **~ Manofaction**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer*: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle nor will I ever. All credit goes to Christopher Paolini enjoy guys!**

The next morning Terry wok to something tickling her neck. She started to chuckle and told who she thought was George to stop. She was extremely surprised to hear a femine voice ask.

" Who is this George," asked the voice. " Is it the male sleeping next to?" Terry opened her eyes and mentally screamed but what came of her mouth was a loud roar. There were two large dragons in front of her. One was a saphire blue dragon with dark blue spines running down her back wih feathery wings. The other was larger and it had lighter sea blue scales with golden smines going down its back.

" George!" Terry screamed. " Where are you!?" A Emerald green dragon to her right jumped and growled at the other two dragons.

" Get away from Terry." he commanded. " Or prepare for the fight of your life." As he tried to stand up he fell over. " Wha..." George was stunned to find he was dragon. He looked over to his left and found a Sky blue dragon with brown spines down its back and the other two.

" Terry? " he asked or more well thought to her seems how they couldnt speak. " Is that you?" The sky blue dragon shook her head. " And who are you two? and why are we dragons?"

" We could aske who you two are first" said the bigger dragon who was obviously male. " Also how did you get into our den?" George actually got to his feet this time. He trotted over to a still too stunned to talk Terry. He stood in fornt of her protectively.

" Answer our questions first " he demanded.

" You are in our den! " Exclaimed the female dragoness. " Answer us first."

" ( sigh ) alright you win " George said. " I am George Corsiers and this " George gestured with a nod of his head over at Terry, " Is Terry Reed we were humans up till yesterday and we are great friends so i suggest that you stay away from her. Anyway we are both seventeen or were i dont know what that counts as here as a dragon anymore." Terry finally spoke after getting over the intial shock.

" Now since we've told you who we are you can tell us who you are. " They felt the twos presences in their heads leave and they noticed that the other two were talking privatley. After about five minutes of silence they felt the other two return.

" Ok we have to decided to tell you a little about ourselves but not everything til we can trust you two. " said the female. " I am Saphira and this big lug over here is Eragon." the male growled in responce. " We are suppose to the last two dragons in this world besides two others. We fled from our homeland across the sea to here to be safe."

" Why flee? " asked Terry. " Is it not safe where you came from?"

" Aye, it is but we are on a special mission which we will not reveal until we are sure we can trust you." Eragon explained. " We came here on a ship called the Talita. We were accompanied by a group of powerful elf spellcasters. " George and Terry were amazed at this little story. " We landed here about a year ago and we began to look for a suitable place to call our home and about three months ago we found this place " Saphira interjected gesturing at the cave which they were occupying. As George fell over again he heard both Saphira and Eragon chuckle.

" They remind me of a little hatching, " Saphira commented.

" Aye they do dont they? " chuckled Eragon. " We should help them out."

~ **Fifteen minutes later**

After George and Terry could successfully walk around on their own. Saphira decided to take Terry an teach her how to fly in private while George went with Eragon. When the two men were in private Eragon asked

" Are you two mates? "

" Why do you ask? "

" They way you growled at us and walked over to her. Its clear she is more then just your best friend. "

" I wouldnt call us mates we only just realized our feelings for each other. Although she is the only one for me. " Eragon chuckled at this revelation.

" What is so funny? " he asked.

" I was once like you I was human and young i was actuallly the same age as you when i became a dragon. " Eragon explained to a dumbfounded George. " You see i was a rider and Saphira was my dragon my best friend she was my only family when my family was killed by servants of a ruthless king. A story teller by the name of Brom took me under his wing and taught me how to be a rider. We set out to find the freedom fighters known as the Varden. Me and Brom grew close and Me and Saphira closer. Sadly along the way Brom was slain by the same servants that killed my family. Me and Saphira encased him in a tome of Crystal so time could not ravage him. We then headed to the Varden with anger and grief in our hearts and we met a man by the name of Murtagh on the way and he joined us."

" So Brom was like a father to you after your family was killed?"

" Well, Brom actually was my father. I wouldnt come to find this out for a long time. Anyway i lived with my uncle and my cousin in a small town called Carvahall. My Uncle was murdered but Roran had been gone a while before that. He had returned after me and Saphira had left Carvahall. The king sent soldiers to murder him but he and the town made a blockade and defended the town before a traitor had let in some creatures and they kidnapped his beloved Katrina and disappeared mortally wounding my cousin. While this was happening me and Saphira had just finished a great battle with the aid of the Varden against Urgals and a Shade a man who was possessed by evil spirits." Eragon explained the rest of his story it took quite a while but George listened intently. " So on the banks of the river Arya and Firnen left and we headed west. The river eventually lead to an ocean and many months later we landed here. "

" So you mission is to rebuild the dragons and riders? How are you gonna do that when you are a dragon?" George asked and Eragon chuckled.

" You see George i can become human again with the help of the Eldunari who had changed me in the first place. But until then I will remain a dragon to help Saphira for when the eggs hatch."

" I have a feeling me and Terry will be here a long time so we'll help you too." George commented. " Might i ask why you became dragon though? Im quite intrigued to why you became one."

" That be greatly appreciated George " Eragon said and bowed. " As to why i became a dragon is quite simple. i wished to be with Saphira as more then her rider as more then her friend. I loved her for quite some time and when the Eldunari offered me a reward for helping them and saving our homeland. I jumped on the idea to become a dragon although when it happened it confused Saphira and i at first didnt wanna tell her the real reason why i did but i said i did it to simply make her happy. She greatly appreciated it and we flew and hunted together often and me and her grew accostumed to just being around each other. As weeks went by we grew ever closer and she tried to court me and i made the biggest mistake i could."

" What happened?" asked Geroge.

" At the time i didnt know what was happening and when she bit me i smacked her with my tail. " Eragon looked at his paws and frowned. " I hadnt know i was rejecting her advances and when the Eldunari explained what happened i flew after her because she ran. I got scared when i found her and she wouldnt listen to anything i had to say. I wanted to give up and fell to the ground and almost gave up. Then our mentor Gleadr had said to just go with what my heart said."

" That was? " George asked.

" I courted her and she accepted my courtship. That was the happiest moment of my life and its only gotten better because all our old friends have accepted that we are together."

" Even Arya? " asked George. Eragon nodded and then Eragon decided to teach George how to fly.

" Now what you do is open you wings." He told George. " and flap gently and as you began to take air flap more vigourisly." George did as he was told and as he got air bourne he leaned and flew right into a tree. Eragon sighed this was gonna take quite a while. As George was getting air bourne again George felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and wing. There was scream in his head and a loud roar from across the forest.

" Terry! " Geroge was frantic. He ran through the woods kncoking over what was in his way and going around what he couldnt move. Eragon was close behind and gaining on George. When they got there Terry was on her side and her wing was bent at an akward angle and Saphira was trying to help her up. Terry wasnt moving and George couldnt feel but a faint mental presence. Terry was badly hurt and George was close to rampaging.

 **A.N.: Another chapter done and now we have a cliff hanger just to be annoying,gonna leave you to what you think what happened. Enjoy TOOOOOOOOOOOOTALLS**

 **~BumbleBear/Jordan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance Cycle nor will i ever. All rights go to Christopher Paolini. Enjoy guys!**

As she was coming to Terry felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and wined when she felt her wing throb. Terry slowly opened her eyes to see a saphire shaded dragon sitting near her watching her intently.

" Saphira?" she asked " What happened?" Saphira gaze turned to a scowl.

" You were attacked by one of the wild creatures that live in these woods." She said " I tried to slay it but it was quick and escaped."

" Where's George? " she asked trying to stand but fell over on her side from the pain in her shoulder and wing. " I must warn him..."

" Hush little one," Saphira said walking over and laying next to her. " George is fine he and Eragon are hunting the beast the attacked you but you need to rest and stay still. " Terry huffed and whined in response. She looked up at the saphire dragoness and was puzzled.

" Are you and Eragon together?" She asked Saphira " Im curious to know." Saphira chuckled at the question.

" Yes we're mates, we have been a while now." She smiled. " They have been the best three months of my life." Saphira went on to tell Terry the whole story of how Eragon found her egg in the spine and of how they went on their great adventure through out Alagesia to defeat Galbatorix.

" ...and when we landed here many months after we set sail we landed here. A few days later Eragon became a dragon and surprised me. He did it to make me happy and oh how happy I was to find that the man I loved for so long became a dragon. Although at the time I thought he didnt feel the same so i buried my feelings for him as best i could."

" What about Firnen? I thought you guys loved each other?" Terry interuppted.

Saphira sighed " I thought he could heal the aching in my heart for not only be the only dragon left besides Thorn but also how i couldnt love Eragon for him being human and besides he loved Arya at the time. Although when he became a dragon i saw hope and took my chances. We grew closer through out the weeks of me teaching him how to be a dragon. One day while we were resting i lost my self control and tried to court Eragon without even thinking." She shuddered and looked over at the entrance and back to Terry with a sad look. " In my mistake Eragon hit me and he didnt understand what i had done. But i grew grief stricken and fled to the mountains away from him because i thought he didnt love me. He gave chase and found me alone on a cliff but i was so mad at myself and heart broken i wont respond to him. He then made the greatest decision of our lives. He courted me and we became mates and have been inseperable until today when you two came along, "

After her story Terry became tired and fell asleep. When she woke up the sun was setting just outside the cave and Saphira was at the entrance sitting and waiting flicking her tail from side to side. Terrys pain subside enough for her to stand but the pain her wing became unbearable and she had to sit. Saphira heard her and looked over at her.

" George and Eragon will be here in a few minutes." she said. " I caught you dinner " Terry looked next her and saw the plump deer laying next to her she thanked the dragoness and began to eat her meal. As she was just finishing up she heard a low thumping noise and George came striding into the cave and when he saw Terry his eyes lit up and a low growl escaped his throat not a threatening one but one of contempt and love. Terry coed back lovingly. He strided over layed next her and draped his wing over careful not to hurt her injured wing.

" The beast that harmed you is dead." Eragon said. " George is one talented fighter he was the one to kill it while i had it pinned." Saphira padded over to him and they both layed down next each other. Saphira saw that Eragon had a shallow gash on his side and whined a little at the sight of it. He looked down and rubbed the side her neck.

" Im fine love " he reassured her " It shallow and it doesn't hurt as bad as you think." She purred and returned his loving actions. Terry looked at George and was surprised to see a scratch on his cheek and a bite mark on his neck were the beast couldnt penetrate his scales. She licked his bite marks. He shuddered and returned the action by licking her neck and was amazed at how good it felt and shuddered herself. Her instincts took hold and she nipped his shoulder.

He chuckled " Hey now calm yourself. Dragons are more sensitive the humans when it comes to loving gestures. " She blushed and pushed his head away.

" I was just showing my love for you " she responed he simply huffed and leaned down and nuzzled her neck and licked her cheek. " How are you feeling ? " he asked her. She looked at her wing it was back in place but burned intensily whenever she moved it. " Better but it still hurts to move. " he nodded and looked over and the other two dragons across from them. They were still rubbing one anothers neck and sharing gentle nips here and there. George chuckled and Terry puffed out a little heart shaped smoke ring at the two lovers. Eragon and Saphira noticed the ring and pulled away both blushing like mad. Terry and George both began to laugh both mentally and a weird draconic laugh that was returned by the others.

" We forgot we had company. We are so used to being on our own here." voiced Eragon after all had quieted down. Saphira snorted in agreement and purred laying her head down across his paws. " we are going to sleep now and you are free to sleep here tonight we will find you a place to live in the morning assuming Terry can walk tomorrow " Eragon then laid his head down next th Saphiras and they both drifted to sleep.

" Now we know what we look like around others" Terry chuckled. " They are like us in so many ways and yet come from different places."

" Aye," George responded " I can actually get used to living here its not so bad. I actually like it." Terry looked up the emerald dragon that was once her human boyfriend and now her mate. She smiled a draconic smile an nuzzled against George.

" I love you my dragon lover. " he smiled and looked down at her " I love you too my sky blue mistress. " She hummed and licked his snout and then began to nibble on his lipless mouth and he began to return the action in their weird kiss. He flicked his tongue out and she returned the action. When they pulled away and they looked into each other.

" I cant wait to start this new life we are gonna have." George whispered mentally to her. She hummed in response and laid her head down on her paws. He laid his head atop her head and she began to purr. When she fell asleep George took his head up off hers and squeezed his head below hers and fell asleep himself and began to dream of their new lives together with Eragon and Saphira.

 **A.N. Sorry for taking so long guys! I couldnt get my computer to work so I had to get it fixed. I should be posting more chapter sooner unless something else happens. Anyway but now he we are and look we are going to new places. Enjoy guys TOOOOOTALLS!**

 **~ ManofAction**


End file.
